


let's go get away

by yesterdaychild



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Half-Crack, Haruka is an idiot, M/M, Makoto is in love, Mermen, Mostly Fluff, Rei is a merman, Rei is beautiful, merman!Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdaychild/pseuds/yesterdaychild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU for the swim club not existing, and Rin not being back. Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa go to the beach for the summer. Rei is a suntanning merman, who sees all and scoffs at how silly Haruka is being. Haruka just wants Makoto to feel okay with the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go get away

The beach holiday had been Nagisa’s idea.

It was the last day of classes before the long summer break, and Nagisa had bounced up to them as they were changing into their outdoor shoes. Haruka wasn’t sure why he hung around them, but Makoto seemed to like his presence, so Haruka tolerated him.

“Summer break!” Nagisa’d yelled in that gleeful way he had. “There’s only one way to spend it!”

Haruka personally thought there was only one good way to spend summer, but he wasn’t holding out hope that Nagisa was going to say ‘soaking in a tub’.

“What is it?” Makoto said.

“Let’s go to the beach!” Nagisa had that starry-eyed look he got when he had a brainwave. “Please?”

“We don’t have the money for it,” Makoto teased.

“We’ll pitch tents and eat canned food,” Nagisa said stubbornly. “That way Haru-chan can eat all the mackerel he wants.”

 _I can eat mackerel any time I want_ , Haruka thought, but cast a sidelong look at Makoto. He seemed okay, so Haruka concentrated on getting out of school again.

In the end Makoto and Nagisa bickered all the way until their paths split and Nagisa went home. Somehow, though, that seemed to settle the situation. “So I’ll text you guys, okay? Just get your sleeping bags ready, okay? Alright, I’ll see you guys! It’s gonna be great!”

Makoto waved back at Nagisa. “At least you’ll enjoy it,” he said to Haruka, “You’ll get to swim any time you like.”

“It isn’t as hare-brained an idea as I thought it would be,” Haruka admitted grudgingly. “But Makoto…”

“I’ll be fine,” Makoto said, with that smile of his that crinkled the sides of his eyes. “Don’t worry about me.”

It remained to be seen if there was anything to worry about, so Haruka kept silent for the rest of the walk home.

*

Even Haruka had to admit that the view of the sea was beautiful. He could feel the water enveloping him, caressing his body and carrying him outward into the vast blue, a paradise with no land in sight. Makoto had asked him to help pitch the tents, however, so he fixed the sea with a steely gaze, a promise of a postponed rendezvous.

An hour later they’d finally struggled out a remarkably sturdy tent for the three of them.

“Goro-san didn’t tell me what hard work pitching tents was going to be,” Nagisa panted, and then promptly flopped into the sand. “Ahhh, the sun feels so good!”

“You’re going to get a nasty tan line like that,” Makoto reminded Nagisa, but followed suit anyway, though not before taking his shirt off. “Haru? Come join us.”

Haruka looked at the sea, and hesitated. On the one hand he had a promise to keep with the sea… but on the other, he _was_ pretty tired out by all that pegging and tying. He took off his shirt and lay down next to Makoto.

Presently he fell asleep, lulled by the soft snuffle of Nagisa’s snoring and the sound of the waves folding against the shore. When he woke up, he thought it’d got pretty dark, but he opened his eyes and saw someone sitting by him, staring at him with an annoyed look on his face.

Haruka sat up, and gaped.

The boy sitting next to him had a _tail_. An honest-to-goodness tail like the lower half of a fish, sunlight glinting off the scales that refracted a myriad of colours. The boy had purple markings on his face that framed his eyes, and that only served to heighten the other-worldliness of his body.

“You’re in my spot,” the boy – fish – _thing_ – said petulantly.

Haruka was confused. He was also really bad at talking to people, much less strange half-fish maybe-people, so he shook Makoto awake.

Makoto jolted immediately awake, but still somehow managed to maintain the politeness not to stare at the boy’s tail. “What’s up, Haru?”

“He says we’re in his spot,” Haruka explained.

“Yes,” the boy-fish-hybrid said, rolling his eyes like he thought Haruka was daft. “You’re in my suntanning spot. And it’s my suntanning hour. And I must maintain my skin tone, or I won’t be beautiful any longer.”

“I’m sorry,” Makoto said gently. “We didn’t know. We’ll move right away.” He shook Nagisa, then prodded a little harder, and Nagisa finally roused from his snoring.

When he saw the fish-person, though, his eyes widened and he leapt up from his spot. “A MERMAN,” he exclaimed, “How did you find one, Haru-chan?”

“I didn’t – “

Haruka’s explanation was cut off by the merman – was this a thing he wasn’t aware of? – saying grumpily, “Nobody _found_ me. This is my suntanning spot and I'm here to re-claim it.”

“So the rumours of sightings were true after all,” Nagisa gushed, passing his hand over the merman’s tail. “Wow, your scales are so beautiful, could I touch them please?”

“No, please, it’s a lot of work to maintain their shine,” the merman complained, twitching his tail away. “Now if you don’t mind, I have an appointment with the sun.”

Haruka was already half-bored with the conversation, and he headed back toward the tent, safely above the water line further up the shore. Makoto made polite conversation with the merman, apologising profusely as he steered Nagisa toward the tent.

“Let’s make dinner!” Makoto announced.

“How are you guys not totally excited that there’s a merman sitting a few metres away from us?” Nagisa complained.

“It’s not polite, Nagisa,” Makoto said, slightly pained. “Besides, he can still hear us. If you want to make friends, let’s make some dinner and bring some to him, okay?”

In the end they ended up talking to the merman until the sun went down. He didn’t eat anything, peering at the cooked food suspiciously, but Rei, as they learned he was called, was actually friendly and self-deprecating when he wasn’t being territorial about his suntanning spots. “It’s the ideal spot on the beach this time of the year,” he explained. “The trajectory that the sun takes across the sky passes over this perfectly un-shaded spot, ensuring maximum tanning coverage and consistency from a day-to-day basis. And,” he added, “There aren’t any rocks, so lying down on it doesn’t mark my skin or leave a scratch on my scales.”

Nagisa was paying rapt attention to Rei, who seemed to preen a little more with each passing minute. “How many merpeople are there around?” Nagisa asked.

“Around these parts? Just me,” Rei admitted. “I’ve been travelling around a bit, looking for beautiful places, so as far as I know it’s just me around these seas.”

Haruka dug his toes in the sand, stealing glances at the sea. But the light was fading fast, and the tide was rising, and he wasn’t feeling suicidal today. He got up and left without another word, turning toward the tent.

Makoto watched him go.

“What’s with him?” Rei asked curiously.

“He’s restless and wants to swim, so he’s going to bed so tomorrow will come faster,” Makoto said softly.

“He doesn’t speak much, does he?” Rei observed, slanting a look at Makoto.

“No,” Makoto said simply, still watching as Haruka disappeared into the tent. “He doesn’t.”

*

Haruka flipped so he was facing the sky, closed his eyes, and let himself drift slightly. This – this was what he lived for, this utter serenity; him and the sea keeping each other company.

Suddenly he felt a splash of water on his face. The suddenly coldness against the warmth of his skin made him sputter slightly. When he opened his eyes it was to Rei’s earnest face.

“Enjoying yourself?” Rei asked innocently.

Haruka closed his eyes again. It was only the merman. “Mm,” he said.

“Why don’t you swim with your friends instead?”

Haruka really hated being asked questions, but Makoto would have wanted him to be polite, especially to a half-stranger-friend like the merman. “The sea,” he mumbled. “And I.”

The merman made a noise like he was bubbling under the surface, and Haruka _felt_ the way the water shifted as he twisted powerfully with his body to swim to Haruka’s other side.

“I didn’t think someone human could have such a relationship with the sea too,” Rei admitted. “You’re pretty special, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Makoto seems to think so.”

Haruka opened his eyes at that. “He’s my oldest friend,” he said softly, almost defensively.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

Haruka looked right into Rei’s eyes. Haruka had grown up with Makoto at his side.  He wasn’t blind. He’d seen the way Makoto looked at him, felt the way his touch lingered, heard his almost-soundless sighs.

Rei looked back. “What are you afraid of?”

Haruka thought about Makoto’s smile, the way the wind ruffled his hair, the strength of his chest and his back that had grown now they were well on their way through puberty. He thought of the shiver that ran up his spine every time Makoto’s touch lingered, the twist of his heart every time he heard one of Makoto’s sighs.

“It’s wrong,” he finally said. “Don’t say it’s right.”

“I’m of the merpeople, we don’t follow such outdated customs as you mankind,” Rei scoffed. “If a merman wants to rub tails with a merman, nobody isn’t going to look twice.” He gave Haruka a pitying look. “Don’t think so hard, Nanase-kun. Don’t swim away from him.” Without waiting for an answer, Rei dipped into the sea with nary a splash on the surface, and swam away.

Haruka carried on drifting for a little longer, then made for the shore.

“You haven’t been once into the sea at all, have you?” Haruka said to Makoto as he came onshore. Nagisa was at the tent in the distance, reading a book.

Makoto smiled at him. “Don’t worry about me, Haru. How was your swim?”

“I’ll come with you,” Haruka went on, ignoring his question. “I’ll swim with you.” _You’ll be safe with me_.

Makoto seemed to search for something in Haruka’s eyes, in his face. Makoto’s eyes dilated a little – whether from fear or from something else, Haruka wasn’t sure. He wanted to reassure Makoto, but the words tangled with his tongue and wouldn’t come out. He settled for reaching out and touching Makoto’s wrist, tugging slightly.

Makoto pulled away, and Haruka’s heart skipped badly. Then he reach down and pulled his shirt over his head, and nodded at Haruka.

Makoto swam free with Haruka, keeping pace easily with Haruka’s smooth, slow strokes. They rarely swam together anymore, but Haruka noticed that Makoto must have swum, to maintain his sure and compact form. Haruka finally stopped when they were near the point he’d drifted at alone earlier. It was wide, open sea, their tent a little smudge from this distance. He looked at Makoto to make sure he was okay.

Makoto was looking around as he trod water, breathing deep, shaky breaths. “I can see why you like being alone out here,” he finally said, smiling weakly. “But it’s a little lonely for me.”

“Don’t be afraid,” Haruka said. “It’s just the sea. And I’m here.”

Makoto looked at Haruka properly. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, you are.”

“Makoto.”

“Yes, Haruka?”

“We’re away from home, and anybody who might know us,” Haruka said. “I want to try this with you.”

Makoto’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Haruka put a hand tentatively on Makoto’s chest. “This,” he said. “You. And I.”

For a while Makoto didn’t say anything, just held Haruka’s gaze with his own wide-eyed one. But then Haruka felt Makoto’s heart begin to race under his fingertips.

“Haru,” Makoto breathed. “Do you mean?”

Haruka nodded. “For the time we’re here, let’s give it a shot.” It was beginning to be a little awkward, so he removed his hand from Makoto’s chest, but Makoto’s hand suddenly shot out and took his.

“I’m sorry,” Makoto suddenly flushed crimson at his own impulsive action.  “I’m sorry.”

But Haruka laced his fingers with Makoto’s. Makoto flushed again, a happier sort of pink on his cheeks, and began to laugh.

Haruka smiled.

*

If Rei noticed anything different when he came on shore to suntan, he had the grace not to say anything. Nagisa sat by Rei, knees drawn up to his chest, chatting animatedly about everything – quite literally – under the sun. Makoto and Haruka busied themselves with the fire for dinner, hands brushing and exchanging glances. They invited Rei to dinner again, who this time sat with them and sampled all their cooked food a little cautiously, then enthusiastically.

“Cooked mackerel is the best thing invented,” he declared. “Though raw mackerel is pretty good too.”

“Scales and all?” Nagisa asked.

“Fish scales are essential for your own scale care,” Rei affirmed. “An important part of any merperson’s diet.”

Haruka got up and brought their dishes back to the tent to wash. Makoto followed, but in the darkness away from Nagisa and Rei, slipped his arms around Haruka.

“Leave those,” he murmured into Haruka’s ear. “I want to try kissing you.”

Haruka shivered involuntarily, and put the utensils down. Makoto took his hand and brought them behind a tree near their tent. He stood so Haruka’s back was against the tree, and his eyes seemed to be even wider and glint even brighter in the darkness. Then slowly and unsurely, he began to brush his shaking fingertips down Haruka’s cheek.

The evening wind off the sea was chilly, but Haruka wasn’t sure if the goosepimples on his skin were from the wind or from Makoto’s touch. He was already leaning on the tree, but he reached out to grip Makoto’s shirt to steady himself further. Makoto put his hand on Haruka’s shoulder, leaned down, and Haruka’s grip tightened, bunching Makoto’s shirt in his fist.

The first brush of Makoto’s lips against his was tentative, but time seemed to stop, as if they both couldn’t believe they were there. Then Makoto touched lips with him again, and this time Haruka sucked in, desperate for Makoto not to pull away. It was awkward and their noses got in the way a lot, but Haruka pulled Makoto closer, not wanting him to feel like he was doing anything wrong, not wanting him to back out and pull away from Haruka’s grasp. It might have lasted mere seconds, but every moment sent electric shudders down his spine.

When they finally stopped and leaned their foreheads against one another, Makoto was grinning like a fool. “That was great,” he said. “I’m glad we tried it.”

Haruka touched Makoto’s face with his hand and leaned up to kiss him again.

That night every look he caught Makoto giving him was a wondering one, as if he were trying to figure out the situation and what they were doing. And if they fell asleep kissing each other again while Nagisa snored beside them, well, it wasn’t the worst way to fall asleep.

*

The next day, Haruka took Makoto by the hand and led him to the shoreline. Rei had taken Nagisa for a swim, promising to show him some interesting things, but he’d also given Haruka a meaningful look and a smile before flipping into the water. Nagisa had followed suit with a shout and a vastly less graceful splash, and hadn’t looked back at Makoto and Haruka at all.

“Where are we going?” Makoto teased.

“I want you to trust me,” Haruka said. “Come into the sea.”

When they were both in the water, Haruka put his arms around Makoto’s chest and said, “Lean on me.” Haruka lay back, and with Makoto’s head pillowed on his chest, began to kick out into the water.

Makoto’s grip in their interlaced hands started out deathly tight, but slowly began to relax as Haruka continued kicking surely. It was working the way Haruka had hoped it would, the sound of the gentle waves and the warmth of the sun combining to help Makoto feel at ease.

Haruka didn’t go as far out as he had the day before. He wanted Makoto to feel safe in the sea, and not be unnecessarily afraid. He’d taken a big risk the day before, but Makoto had proved to be able to overcome his fears. Now he just wanted Makoto to enjoy the water’s embrace the way he did. So just a few hundred metres away from the shore, Haruka stopped, and let them drift.

“Do you want to go back now?” Haruka asked, after awhile.

To his surprise, Makoto shook his head. “No,” he said. “Let’s stay here a little while.”

*

It was their last evening on the beach, and Rei was moving on. Nagisa begged Rei to send the mer-equivalent of a postcard, and pressed his address into his hand. Exasperated, Rei took it, but had nowhere to tuck it away, so he swallowed it. The dismayed look on Nagisa’s face was priceless.

Rei laughed and said, “I guess I’ll be here at the same time every year. It’s a beautiful place and the sun is great.”

“Great!” Nagisa said. “Then I’ll come back every year to see you!”

Later, as Rei was about to flip into the sea, Haruka said, “Thank you.”

Rei rolled his eyes at him. “This time next year tell me how it goes,” he said. “And you’re welcome.” Then he stood on his hands, and with a graceful arc and a twist, flipped back into the sea.

*

“So what now?” Makoto said quietly, as they walked home from the bus station together.

Haruka didn’t say anything. Now that they were back in their own town, things were different. Here they could be seen. Here they could risk their school, their friends, their family, Rei’s merpeople beliefs be damned.

“Come to my place,” Haruka said finally. “Tonight.”

Makoto’s eyes lit up, and his eyes searched his again. “So we’ll keep trying?”

The look on Makoto’s face made it all worth it. Haruka had never felt surer of anything else in his life.

“Yes,” Haruka said, and smiled.


End file.
